Friends
|-|Romaji= Shitoshito amefuri yuutsu na asa Mujou na getsuyoubi Haiiro no sora wa kokoro moyou Kenka shita no kinyoubi POKETTO no naka ni wa “gomen ne” wo shinobasete Sunao ni nareru no wo matteru Watashitachi nitamono doushi da nante Issho kuta ni shitagaru kedo Hontou wa sorezore antena tatete Chiccha na haato migaiteru Yakeppachi ni natte wa sugu ni me wo harashite Nakijaku tte warau nda Jibun wo mamoru koto ni seiippai de kizukenakatta Fui ni anata wo kizutsuketa koto Baby girl Donna toki mo taisetsu na mono Sore wa “tomodachi” datte Ieru you na watashi ni shite kurete Arigatou ne Thank you! Oh, my friend Tomaranai oshaberi tasogare toki Itsumo no kaerimichi Raishuu no tesuto ano ko no koto Mujaki ni hanashitsuzukete “Sayonara” tte iu no wa samishiku natta hi wa Kaisatsu de nagabanashi Konna heibon na hibi mo omoide ni kawaru keredo Zutto futari wa tomodachi no mama Baby girl Ano himawari mo hikoukigumo mo Anata ni shirasetakute Kuchizusanda kono uta ni kizuite ne Daisuki yo Thank you! Oh, my friend RAIBARU to shinyuu no kao wo motsu futari dakara Kasaneta te ni wa hoshi ga kirameku kitto Baby girl Donna toki mo taisetsu na mono Sore wa “tomodachi” datte Ieru you na watashi ni shite kurete Arigatou ne Thank you! Oh, my friend Daisuki yo Thank you! Oh, my friend |-|Kanji= しとしと雨降り　ユーウツな朝 無情な月曜日 灰色の空は　心模様 ケンカしたの金曜日 ポケットの中には「ゴメンネ」を忍ばせて 素直になれるのを待ってる 私たち似た者同士だなんて 一緒くたにしたがるけど 本当はそれぞれ　アンテナ立てて ちっちゃなハート　みがいてる やけっぱちになっては　すぐに目を腫らして 泣きじゃくって　笑うんだ 自分を守ることに精一杯で気づけなかった 不意にあなたを傷つけたこと Baby girl どんなときも　大切なもの それは「友達」だって 言えるような　私にしてくれて ありがとうね Thank you! Oh, my friend 止まらないおしゃべり　たそがれ時 いつもの帰り道 来週のテスト　あのコのこと 無邪気に話し続けて 「サヨナラ」って言うのが　寂しくなった日は 改札で長バナシ こんな平凡な日々も思い出に変わるけれど ずっとふたりは友達のまま Baby girl あのヒマワリも　ひこうき雲も あなたに知らせたくて くちずさんだ　この歌に気づいてね 大好きよ Thank you! Oh, my friend ライバルと親友の顔を持つふたりだから 重ねた手には星がキラメく　きっと Baby girl どんなときも　大切なもの それは「友達」だって 言えるような　私にしてくれて ありがとうね Thank you! Oh, my friend 大好きよ Thank you! Oh, my friend |-|English= It’s a gloomy morning where the rain’s falling gently What a cruel Monday It’s like the gray skay has that kind of heart We fought on Friday So in my pocket, I’m hiding “I’m sorry” I’m waiting to be upfront about it We looked like such companions And I want us to mesh together But truthfully, each of our antennas stick up Polishing my tiny heart, I’ve become so desperate that my eyes are burning I’m sobbing with a smile on my face Even with all my might, I didn’t realize that I was protecting myself And hurting you so suddenly Baby girl The valuable things; Those are always “friends” It’s like you can even talk to me Thank you Thank you! Oh, my friend When it’s midnight, I can’t stop talking On the usual way back home I was innocently going on and on about That thing on next week’s test On that lonely day when I said, “Goodbye” I rambled on by the ticket gate Such ordinary days also turn into memories But the two of us will always be friends Baby girl I want to get to know you, That sunflower and vapour trails I noticed that I was humming this song I love you Thank you! Oh, my friend The two of us have the faces of rivals and close friends So the piled hands are shining stars, for sure Baby girl The valuable things; Those are always “friends” It’s like you can even talk to me Thank you Thank you! Oh, my friend I love you Thank you! Oh, my friend Category:Lyrics